GI Joe Baroness Era
by MJWrite
Summary: A new series when Cobra Commander tragically dies, the Baroness takes over but unfortunately for the Joes, she's a fearless and ruthless ruler, and better calculated than Cobra Commander. T for some language


"Oh shit" The Baroness said picking up the Commander's mask off of the dirt. The Commander's body lie there dead, his mask covered in dirt with a tracked visor and a gunshot wound through his chest. "He's dead" The Baroness said leaning down to check his pulse. In the distance she saw men running with guns. "I'm getting the fuck out of here" she started running and hit the bluetooth headset on her ear "I need an escape route, the mission has been blown" she said sprinting through the Alaskan wilderness. A man responded. "There's a jetpack with enough fuel to get you back to base at the bottom of the mountain, out run them to there grab it and fly back to base." The Baroness dropped full sprint and grabbed the pack, hitting a button to activate it and began flying. "See you Joes" she said flying away from her pursuers.

"Still a successful day" Duke said "We took out Destro and the Commander and Cobra can't be run without them. The head has been cut off, we just need to let the body die" the Joes headed to base camp, the most successful day in their war on Cobra, they came for the last piece of their super weapon and we prevented them from getting it, we just need to find the Baroness and today will have been a complete success, Joes roll out" Duke said finishing his speech.

"I know you wanted her bad" Beachead said patting Lady Jaye on her back. "She's done so much I want to stop her once and for all" Lady Jaye said.

The Baroness took the jetpack off when she landed at Cobra's base. "A complete failure!" she exclaimed punching a hole through the wall" "Now that I'm in charge there will be no failure, no more good enough, no more mistakes, we will be like our namesake the Cobra and we will strike quickly"

She walked into the control room drenched in sweat and grabbed a new leather suit, this one blue with a golden Cobra logo instead of Red and Black. She grabbed new glasses green tinted instead of her usual black glasses. She walked over to the throne once possessed by Cobra Commander and picked up the golden snake scepter and then grabbed the one of the Commander's blue helmets stroking her hand across it she put it on her head for a second then took it off. "Where you failed, I will succeed" she said looking into the helmet before setting it down.

She exited the Cobra control room where an Alley Viper started at her. "Looking good Baroness" he said looking at the Cobra general's new outfit. The Baroness turned around pulled out a gun and shot him. The others watched in shock. "We will not be soft, or distracted, anyone who is will end up like that."

"We have located their base" Hawk said to the Joes "It is a pop up base about 20 miles from here, we heard from locals there was a jetpack in the area we need to raid them before the Baroness leaves" Hawk said. "Joes load up and roll out" Hawk said

"This might be it" Beachead said to Lady Jaye "This might end Cobra once and for all" Beachead exclaimed in elation that the greatest enemy of GI Joe might be eliminated. "I just want to make sure we make it out of this alive" Lady Jaye said somewhat worried.

The Baroness looked out the window and saw GI Joe vehicles and helicopter apporching. She got over the loudspeaker "We are under attack, do not retrat, do not stand down, COBRA ATTACK!" she hit a red button that sounded the alarms inside of the base to warn the Cobra agents. They immediately grabbed their weapons, and got in their battle positions.

"They're not retreating" Duke said somewhat worried. The Baroness sat in an anti-aircraft turret and began firing a sign to everyone else to begin their attack. Immediately the Baroness took out all of G.I. Joes helicopters, the ground troops were making progress on the Joe ground troops.

"They didn't just run! Why?" Lady Jaye said "They have a fearless leader, where Cobra Commander was scared the Baroness won't back down!" Beachead yelled back. "No prisoners, KILL THEM ALL!" The Baroness shouted. "G.I. Joe, retreat" Duke said as the Joes pulled back.

The Cobra agents began clamoring in celebration. "Ready the buzzards" the Baroness said "We are going to bring the battle to GI Joe, and we can defeat them and then nobody will stop us! The Baroness began laughing "Hail Cobra!"


End file.
